Wicked Green Woman (Blood Sign)
Summary The Wicked Green Woman is an Unexplored-class Material and a member of the Three, the three Unexplored-classes at the peak of the low, middle and high sounds who handle the Award system and are said to take extremely good care of humanity and freely lend them power. Her summoning cost is 18, she's the one at the peak of middle sound and she has made a contract with Illegal. Like other Unexplored-classes, she's one of the anthropomorphic personifications of the laws and elements of the world that even gods are subservient to. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: The Wicked Green Woman who Fills the World with Empty Treasure (lu - o - np - e - qo - ei - r - k - a - rum - pl) Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unexplored-class Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, passively creates new types of bad deeds , Immortality (Type 1), invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Capable of defeating the Colorless Little Girl, several dozen Unexplored-classes would have a shot at defeating the White Queen, as one of the Three she's one of the strongest Unexplored-classes after the White Queen) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely much higher (Highly superior to Divine-class Materials, capable of defeating the Colorless Little Girl) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: Likely Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Likely at least High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least average, but doesn't display any personality when summoned into a vessel Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts, and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Explosion:' The Wicked Green Woman can create large green explosions. *'Bubbles:' The Wicked Green Woman's long snake body has several scepters stabbed into it. From these open wounds, strange meter-long bubbles will regularly appear. These bubbles are like snow globes and contain visions of various forms of bad deeds and immorality: a bomb no one has ever seen, the concept of a bewitching crime much like a phone scam, an extremely simple chemical formula a single drop of which will cause the purest of holy women’s chastity to crumble away in a single night, a gang that no one could capture, etc... When these extremely thin bubbles pop, these ideas are released. The world then learns a new form of malice and absorbs it. The bubbles can be used as balloon bombs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Abstract Entities Category:Explosion Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3